A compressor may be mounted within a housing by o-rings that surround the compressor. During operation of the compressor, the o-rings deform to isolate the housing from vibration of the compressor. In addition, the o-rings create a seal between the compressor and the housing. A problem with this arrangement is that, relatively speaking, the housing is poorly isolated from the compressor. That is to say that a significant amount of vibration generated by the compressor continues to be transmitted to the housing.